


Dichiarazione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Asahi decide che è arrivato il momento per confessare il suo amore a Nishinoya, non può fare a meno di cercare di ricordarsi di tutte quelle ore perse davanti allo specchio alla ricerca di un po' di coraggio e delle parole giuste da utilizzare. Ha cercato di prepararsi un discorso per essere sicuro di non arrivare impreparato a quel momento così importante, ma in quell'istante a stento si ricorda il suo stesso nome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dichiarazione

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Dichiarazione  
>  **Fandom:** Haikyuu!!  
>  **Personaggi:** Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu  
>  **Pairing:** AsaNoya  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
>  **Rating:** **SAFE**  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OneShot, Leggero Shonen-ai, What if? (E se…)  
>  **Conteggio Parole:** 505  
>  **Note: 1.** Dovevo partecipare al Sillabario per scrittori ma mi è passata la voglia, quindi ho allungato un po’ le fic che ho scritto per pubblicarle separatamente ù_ù  
>  **2.** Bu-uh! Sono troppo bubini e questa cosa è sicuramente OOC XD  
> 

**_ _ **

  


Quando Asahi decide che è arrivato il momento per confessare il suo amore a Nishinoya, non può fare a meno di cercare di ricordarsi di tutte quelle ore perse davanti allo specchio alla ricerca di un po' di coraggio e delle parole giuste da utilizzare. Ha cercato di prepararsi un discorso per essere sicuro di non arrivare impreparato a quel momento così importante, ma in quell'istante a stento si ricorda il suo stesso nome.  
Perché Yuu gli piace. Gli piace così tanto che, anche se ha il dubbio di aver interpretato male le numerose esternazioni d'affetto dell'altro ragazzo, sente di non poter più tenere per sé i propri sentimenti.  
Si gratta il mento e la nuca, trema solo nell'incrociare le grandi iridi di Nishinoya che lo osservano cariche di quella fiducia che è solito rivolgergli... e dalla sua bocca iniziano ad uscire balbettii che non portano a niente.  
« Sei un giocatore... indispensabile... per me. S-senza di te non mi s-sentirei... sicuro nel g-giocare a pallavolo...»  
Azumane non ha dubbi nel definire la sua confessione la peggiore della storia delle confessioni d'amore, ma neanche quell'imbarazzante certezza riesce a fermare i suoi tentativi di dichiararsi, pronunciando quelle semplici paroline che ha ripetuto fino alla nausea davanti allo specchio.  
Noya, per sua fortuna, si limita ad osservarlo in silenzio, permettendogli di continuare a parlare e a rendersi ridicolo.  
« Ti... ammiro tantissimo. V-vorrei avere il tuo coraggio e la tua f-forza... mentre invece, s-sono un vero codardo», ammette, « Ma... non oggi... o-oggi voglio essere coraggioso».  
Non sa se si tratta di auto-convinzione, ma ad Asahi sembra che anche Yuu nel sentirlo pronunciare quell'ultima frase abbia trattenuto il fiato.  
« Io...», stringe i pugni per farsi forza, « C-credo di amarti».  
Vorrebbe esultare ma in qualche modo riesce a trattenersi anche se gli sembra di essersi liberato di un peso... tuttavia, quando vede Nishinoya iniziare a piangere, quella sensazione di benessere è la prima a svanire.  
Ha sempre invidiato il libero della Karasuno per il suo carattere forte e per la capacità di dire sempre la cosa giusta per incoraggiarlo... eppure in quel momento Yuu è lì a tirare su con il naso e a cercare con le mani di arginare quel fiume di lacrime che gli ha causato lui stesso.  
« I-io... non...»  
Non ha scuse: se Noya sta piangendo è solo colpa sua. Ed è un avvenimento così assurdo ed inaspettato, che Azumane riesce solamente a continuare a balbettare, incerto se allungare o meno le braccia per attirarlo a sé, stringendolo al petto nel tentativo di calmarlo.  
Nonostante quello sfogo, Nishinoya riesce ancora una volta a stupirlo, mostrandosi come sempre abbastanza forte per entrambi. Infatti gli balza letteralmente tra le braccia, ridendo.  
« Asahi-san!», strilla al colmo dell'emozione, abbracciandolo anche con le gambe, « Ti amo! Ti amo anch’io!»  
Azumane boccheggia e lo stringe istintivamente a sé per non farlo cadere, e gli ci vogliono almeno altri quattro "Ti amo" per riuscire a capire che quelle di Noya non sono altro che lacrime di felicità.  



End file.
